


Thorin x Reader ficlets

by DurinOfWinterfell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurinOfWinterfell/pseuds/DurinOfWinterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluff, maybe smut later on, with you the reader is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Concerning dwarves

You paced the room, tossing your hair over your shoulders. When was he going to get back? You wondered. He had promised that he would be back by 11, but you know you could never trust his word. He was unreliable and you hated him for it. You were fed up of waiting, so you stopped pacing and flopped onto the sofa. You felt yourself involuntary curling up into a sleeping position, feeling your eyes drooping.  
Thorin was late. Very late. He hurried from the party as soon as he could, cursing, knowing how angry you were going to be when he got back. He even considered staying so he didn’t feel your wrath when he got back, however he decided against that. When Thorin saw the house looming ahead he broke out into a jog. He reached the door and opened ever so quietly, knowing you’d be awake and therefore you would leave the door unopened. He was expecting you to come flying at him, raging and cursing as soon as he stepped into the house. He was, however, not expecting to find you curled up on the sofa, in a too-big jumper that was probably his and bare legs, sleeping peacefully with your legs over one arm of the sofa, your head on the other.  
He stood in the doorway admiring you. Your c/l hair was spilling over your shoulder and onto your face. He could see the way you rose and fell with each breath, with a tiny snore that made him smile uncontrollably, and the hair on your face fluttering every time you did so. The smooth skin of your legs was begging to be touched, but you looked so innocent he couldn’t spoil the moment. He gently stepped into the room, slipping off his shoes as he did so and placing them by the front door. He tiptoed into the room as quietly as he could and made his way over to you. He knelt down in front of, softly brushing your hair out of your face. You murmured something and slowly began to open your eyes.  
As you opened your eyes, you saw the blurry figure in front of you. You blinked a few times before realising it was Thorin. That bastard, you cursed inwardly, but somehow you couldn’t be angry at him and so one of your hands stretched out and gently stroked the side of his face. You could feel him sigh when your hand made contact and you smirked slightly.  
Thorin looked at you in the eyes before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on your lips wiping that smirk off your face, something that made him smile. He broke away, and stood up. He swept you up into his strong arms bridal style and you couldn’t help but bury your head into his neck, breathing in his scent. Thorin took you into your room and gently laid you on the bed. He sat at the end of the bed and unlaced his boots before joining you on the bed. You snuggle under the covers, giggling slightly as he joined you. You move closer to him and snuggle into his chest. You feel his broad arms encircling you and you thought how could you even been mad with him? You smiled and felt your eyes droop for the second time that night.


	2. When will I see you again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where Thorin is in the army

This was not the first time Thorin had left you nor would it be the last. Every time he left you were an emotional wreck and you anxiously counted down the days until he was scheduled to come back. Being in the army meant Thorin was sent away for months at a time and every time you were unsure whether he would come back to you. How, after all this time you managed to cope without him was beyond both of you but this time would be different. He would be gone for six months. When he had told you this, you had bit your lip nervously and tears began to well in your eyes. Now you were waving him goodbye, smiling through your tears. How you were going to cope this time around you had no idea. 

 

A month had gone by when you realised that you never told him. It had been on the tip of your tongue the night before and when he was about to leave. You wanted to tell him now, but you knew that you couldn’t put into a letter. You groaned and clutched to the toilet seat as a wave of nausea trembled through your body, knowing if he was there he’d be rubbing your back and holding your hair. Instead you were on your own, with the occasional visit from Dis and her sons. Not that you minded, you often looked after them when they were younger and you loved them so much. But you hadn’t told them either, none of them knew. Once the nausea passed you washed your face and brushed your teeth and cried. Why had you never told him? You thought stupidly when you heard a knock at the door. You sighed and wiped the tears from your face not caring that you looked a mess. You opened the door and saw Dis beaming until she saw your face.  
“What is it? What’s wrong? Is it Thorin? Gods, tell me what’s wrong?” she asked worriedly, pain etched into her face as she hurried you back into the house.  
“It’s nothing, it’s something stupid. It doesn’t matter.” You muttered, as you sat down on the sofa.  
“It’s something and you will tell me.” She demanded. You looked at her with red-rimmed eyes and pale face.  
“I’m… I-I, um, I’m pregnant,” You stuttered, looking down at your hands on your knees. “And, I, uh… never told Thorin I was.”  
“Is that all?!” Dis exclaimed, “Gods, I was worried it was something else. I thought it was Thorin!” she laughed at your horrified face.  
“Dis! It’s not funny, I’m so sick and tired! I can’t eat without vomiting and I wish I had told Thorin before he left. Now he’s gone and I can’t put it into a letter can I? God, I’m so stupid!” you wailed, tears threatening to spill.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay. He’ll understand. You should’ve told me earlier, I can help you. Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” Dis murmured soothingly as she looped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you in for a hug. 

 

Four months had passed since Thorin left when you noticed the rounding curve of your stomach in the mirror one morning whilst getting dressed. You ran your hand over it, admiring its smoothness and then the reality of your situation dawned on you. People would ask questions, especially as it wasn’t a really small bump either. You had noticed its appearance last month and you had called Dis about it, excited and nervous at the same time. Now that it was bigger, people were going to notice. Five months along, it was no small wonder people hadn’t noticed it or asked before. Maybe it was due to the fact you wore baggy t-shirts to hide it, as if ashamed of it. Not that you could be, it was a wonderful feeling, apart from the mood swings. You realised early on that the mood swings were very apt to chance, and especially in you, they changed very frequently. One time you cried in the supermarket because they didn’t sell your favourite chocolate that you were craving so badly. People gave you odd looks then as you broke down, until you were led out by Bofur who found you crying. You hadn’t told him what was wrong then, but perhaps you should’ve or maybe he knew after your episode.  
You sighed, caressing your stomach. People were going to talk, that you knew, but it was now or never so you found a floppy hat and sunglasses, slipped your feet into some flip-flops and headed out to face the world.

 

Eight months along now. You were counting down the days until Thorin would be back. Only 6 more days, you said to yourself that day, 6 days. You couldn’t wait, excitement bubbled through you knowing he would be back where he belonged. With you. You missed his smile, his arms enveloped around you, his laugh, gods you missed everything. Yet you couldn’t help but feel nervous about your swollen stomach. Instinctively your hand rested on the top. No, you thought, he’ll be fine, he’ll be so happy.  
Today was the day. Your hands were shaking, knowing in a few hours you would see him again. You were pacing the living room waiting for Dis and her sons. Fili and Kili were beside themselves, realising that their uncle would be back today. Your head snapped up when you heard a car pull up and the beep of the horn. You exhaled, letting your nerves calm down. This was it. You grabbed your bag, stepped out of the door, locked up and turned. 

 

Thorin couldn’t wait. In an hour he would be reunited with his love. Gods, he missed you. Your c/l eyes that sparkled when you laughed and lit up every time you smiled, your long, c/l hair shining in the light and the feel of you. He smiled as he looked out of the window. Soon, he thought, soon.

You stepped out of the car when you felt an impatient tug on both hands. You looked down and saw your nephews beaming up at you.  
“Auntie?” asked Kili, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  
“Yes, Kili.” You replied slowly, wondering what he was going to ask of you.  
“Can you pick me up? I want to be able to see uncle.” He said shyly, looking at his feet. You squatted down awkwardly, your stomach getting in the way. You lifted his chin up with your forefinger and looked at him squarely in the eyes.  
“You didn’t need to ask me that, you know I will.” You replied with a warm smile and picking up, his smile widening at the prospect. As you settled him as comfortably as you could on your hip, you heard Dis giggling. You spun round and saw a jealous Fili, clutching onto his mother’s hand.  
“I can’t pick you both up, can I?” you said, amused at his pouty lips and furrowed brow. You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of him. Dis erupted into laughter. She picked Fili up and swung him around before settling him onto her hip.  
“Right then, let’s go and see uncle!” She exclaimed, striding into the airport lounge. 

 

Thorin stepped off the plane, and walked as fast as he could to get to the lounge. He knew they would be there, Dis, Y/n and his nephews. He face cracked into a grin, and hitched his luggage higher onto his shoulder. He would be home soon, back where he belonged.

“He’s there! I can see him, I can see him!” shouted Fili, pointing into the distance. He struggled out of his mother’s grasp and so Kili did the same. When you let go of him, both of them ran off in the direction of Thorin. You could see him as well, only you were not as quick to reach him and besides you were in no rush after you saw your adorable nephews jump onto him. His luggage had dropped to the ground when he saw the running to him and now he had them both in his arms, hugging them tightly. Smiling, you and Dis walked towards him, a hand on your stomach. This was it.

With his nephews back on the ground, he looked up and saw you. He gasped, utterly shocked.  
“Y/n?” he stuttered. You moved towards him and embraced him.  
“Don’t worry, it’s ours.” You whispered into his ear. You felt him relax and return you embrace. When you broke free, you rested your forehead on his and broke into a smile. You felt his hands move to your stomach, caressing the bump.  
“Mine.” He said, and kissed you. You let a small moan and returned the kiss. His tongue prodded out the seam of your lip and you happily opening them. You missed this, gods it was good to have you back.

You woke up, panting in the middle of the night, unsure why you awoke. Then white-hot pain shot through you and you let out a gasp. Gods, why in the night? You thought, why? Another shot of pain soared through you and you let out an involuntary scream. Thorin bolted up right, and looked at you with big eyes.  
“Now?” he asked, his voice alive with worry.  
“Yes!” you gasped, clutching at your stomach, unable to do anything. He froze. Then he scooped you up into his arms, and carried you into the car. All your reading on birth had gone out of the window, your brain blinded with pain as Thorin drove you to the hospital.  
It went on for hours. You were screaming, bright red in the face and sweat was pouring off. Thorin held onto your hand, whispering soothingly into your ear. Your face contorted into a grimace and another scream escaped you, followed by a stream of expletives. Your screaming grew worse when your contractions quickened.  
“One more push, Y/n.” Thorin said. You looked into his eyes and nodded. Your face contorted as you gave a push and screamed. Then another sound filled the room.  
“You did it, Y/n, you did it.” Thorin muttered smiling as you slumped back onto the pillows, out of breath.  
“Would you like to cut the cord?” a nurse asked. Thorin’s eyes swivelled to her. He was lost for words so he simply nodded and went to her with shaking hands.  
“It’s a girl.” She said to him as she handed him the utensils to cut the cord. When he did, the nurse wrapped their baby in a blanket and handed her to him. He was breath-taken. They had created this beautiful baby, their daughter. He walked back to you with a grin plastered onto his face.  
“What shall we name her?” He asked, admiring his daughter’s black hair and her eyes looking up at him, the exact shade of her mother’s. He took a seat next to you on the bed and carefully placed their daughter into your arms.  
“I don’t know, I think you should name her.” You replied sleepily, resting your head on his chest. Both of you were watching the baby.  
“She’s perfect” you muttered, more to yourself.  
“Just like her mother then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! Thanks for the kudos and everything on the last one. Don't forget you leave any prompts in the comments or on my tumblr, http://escapesanddangerousillusions.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, this is my first post to ao3!  
> I hope to update a new fic every week so stay tuned.  
> Feel free to comment any prompts or message me on Tumblr at escapesanddangerousillusions.


End file.
